


Mirror Image

by pinnipednorth



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinnipednorth/pseuds/pinnipednorth
Summary: “I thought you said there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world for this.” “Oh you don’t want me inebriated for this.”Chloe and Nadine share a moment of intimacy following the retrieval of the Tusk of Ganesh.





	Mirror Image

A fresh flush of heat is coursing its way through Chloe’s body as the various Indian spirits flood her veins. The declining temperature is doing little to reduce her temperature in the tight alleyways as she stumbles over her own feet.

“I thought you said there wasn’t enough alcohol in the world for this.”

“Oh you don’t want me inebriated for this.”

Chloe halts and turns to face Nadine. “ _ This _ ,” She grabs Nadine’s pinky with her own and raises it between them. “is illegal here, love.”

“You say that like we didn’t spend the entire goddamn day doing illegal shit.”

Chloe releases a small huff of laughter. “Oh, believe me, I still have every intention of fucking you. I’m just saying let’s not get that kiddo in trouble.”

“Don’t use that word.”

“Fuck?”

“Kiddo.”

“Right. Hope you’re not vocal.” Chloe takes the lead, their pinkies still intertwined.

—

The door slams shut, a lock clicks. The surroundings are cast in shadows with a singular source of light radiating from the alarm on the bedside table. Chloe’s fingers have found their way beneath the straps of Nadine’s thigh holster, using it as a tether to draw Nadine to her and close the distance between them.

Chloe prevents their lips from meeting. “Again, just saw the word and-“

Nadine’s growing restless, anxious. “Ja, Frazer, this is not what we’re going to do.” She grasps Chloe’s wrists and removes them from her body. “I get it.  _ It’s a control thing _ . You might have forgotten this but I can take charge, too.” Nadine’s voice has assumed the sternness of that of a commander. It’s been awhile since she’s been in this role, but she slips back into it with ease. “Bed. Now.”

The bewilderment couldn’t be more evident on Chloe’s face but she bites her lip in an attempt to suppress a smile and complies by sauntering away from Nadine. Nadine ambles behind her and walks towards the opposite side of Chloe.

“Face the mirror.”

Chloe can make out her partner crawling across the mattress behind her, hovering over her shoulder. Nadine’s voice reverberates softly in her ear. The harshness of her tone incites  _ something _ within Chloe and suddenly she’s peeling off her clothes at Nadine’s prompt.

“Spread your legs.”

“A bit impatient, are we?”

A sardonic laugh involuntarily escapes Nadine’s throat. “I won’t tell you again,” she murmurs against Chloe’s throat. With her eyes closed and lips pressed against her skin, she can feel Chloe oblige and lean into Nadine’s ministrations. “Touch yourself.”

At this point she’s resting her chin on Chloe’s shoulder and bracing herself on her hands and knees as Chloe shifts her weight behind her and starts to tease herself. Chloe’s hand has found its way to resting on top of Nadine’s, their fingers lacing together. She’s holding back and Nadine knows it, given the smirk on Chloe’s face when they lock eyes in the mirror. Chloe’s inserted a finger and is eyeing the activity via the mirror.

“Doing well?” Chloe laughs and tilts her head back to rest her forehead against Nadine’s cheek.

“Ja, Frazer.”

Nadine permits Chloe to continue to pleasure herself while receiving sporadic kisses on her jawline but instructs Chloe to stop when she unintentionally begins to grip Nadine’s fingers in anticipation.

“God damn it, Nadine.” She hisses, barely above a whisper. Her hips are squirming against her will in search of reaching climax. “God _fucking_ _damn_.”

Nadine’s shifted into a sitting position behind Chloe. “Lay back. Knees up.”

“Absolutely sinister.”

Chloe’s frustrated rambling is abruptly cut off with a sharp inhale at the sensation of Nadine slipping two fingers within her. She’s instructed to watch but she whimpers softly at the miserably slow pace Nadine has set.

“Nay, please.” Her hand starts to fidget with her clit.

“Absolutely not, Frazer.”

Her pleasure is immediately halted with the abrupt handful of her hair being gently pulled by Nadine.

“For fuck’s sake, Chloe.”

Chloe’s reeling from the sensation of the skin of her temples being pulled taut by the strands of her hair, the slight pain further egging her excitement on. She can feel the shift of the mattress as Nadine slides out from underneath her and kneels on the floor in between her legs.

“Sit up and watch.”

The contact of Nadine’s mouth makes her flinch ever so slightly and push her hips forward. Nadine’s looped her forearms under Chloe’s thighs, her palms resting on top. The image of Nadine on her knees paired with the circular movements of her tongue was driving Chloe closer to delirium. She felt Nadine remove a hand from her thigh.

“Nadine Ross, I swear to god if you deny me this one more time.”

Nadine’s free hand inserted two fingers and quickly matched the pace of her tongue. Chloe can see her reflection helplessly clenching the bedspread and crossing her ankles around Nadine’s neck before throwing her head back with a stifled cry.

Her breath ultimately returns to her through her ragged breathing as she falls backwards onto the bed. Nadine removes herself from Chloe’s legs and stands up, wiping her mouth off on the back of her wrist. She’s completely enthralled with the sight of Chloe’s crossed arms resting on her forehead and her stray hairs sticking to her face. Nadine allows the eye contact to continue as Chloe’s chest rises and falls at an upbeat tempo then makes her way towards the bathroom.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to shower.”

The bathroom light floods the room and quickly dissipates with the closing of the door. Chloe, disorganized, huffs in amusement before standing up and following her.


End file.
